The present invention is directed to a copy machine reader for use with a facsimile or duplicating machine and more particularly to an image reader therefore which is easily accessible for servicing when used in a facsimile machine mounted in the console of a vehicle.
A conventional image reader for a facsimile machine is usually provided with a transparent support plate upon which an original document may be placed. A scanning head is provided beneath the transparent support plate and scans the original document across the width thereof and converts optical images into electrical signals. This arrangement is especially effective for reading thick documents without causing any damage to the original document. However such an arrange requires sufficient space for moving the scanning head and it is not practical to install such a facsimile machine in a very limited space such as in a console between the seats in a motor vehicle.
Another conventional arrangement of an image reader includes roller means for feeding the original document. The scanning head is fixed on the image reader and scans the information on a document passing through the image reader line-by-line. Such an arrangement may cause damage to the original document since the original document is supplied through a narrow gap between the housing and the image reader. Thus a damaged document may easily become jammed in the feeding gap which will cause even greater damage to the original document. Furthermore, pieces of the original document may become detached from the original document during passage of the document through the narrow gap and subsequently adhere to the scanning head thereby causing poor transmission quality.